A different war A different way
by FordAmazing13
Summary: weasley dumbledore and granger bashing.good draco. Neville and harry best friends. Harry strong, rich, and goes grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Goblet of Fire**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –**

**"Harry Potter."**

**Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly.**

**There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed.**

"**I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."**

**Both of them stared just as blankly back.**

**At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.**

"**Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"**

"**Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.**

**Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder.**

**After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.**

"**Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end.**

**He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else.**

**Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.**

**Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.**

**What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"**

**She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were.**

**There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.**

"**Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm.**

"**Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"**

**Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."**

"**Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"**

**Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.**

"**But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."**

"**Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he —"**

**The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.**

"**Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"**

**Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy? Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.**

"**What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.**

**"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"**

**He gave a short and nasty laugh.**

"**C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."**

"**We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."**

"**It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly.**

**His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"**

"**Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.**

**Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.**

"**Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.**

"**No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.**

"**Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.**

"**No," said Harry vehemently.**

"**Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.**

**"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"**

"**Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.**

"**It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.**

"**Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"**

"**Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"**

**Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.**

"**We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."**

"**Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.**

"**I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."**

"**But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"**

"**- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"**

"**Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"**

**Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.**

"**Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.**

"**Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."**

"**Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.**

"**I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"**

"**If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"**

"**Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"**

**Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.**

**An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"**

"**We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.**

"**Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"**

"**Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.**

"**Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"**

**"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"**

"**There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…"**

"**Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction - Karkaroff's face was burning.**

"**How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…**

"**Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"**

"**My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."**

**Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.**

"**Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"**

**Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.**

"**Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"**

**He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.**

"**The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important.**

"**The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.**

"**The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament.**

**The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."**

**Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.**

"**I think that's all, is it, Albus?"**

*** ill have the next chapter up Friday or Saturday


	2. the truth comes out

*i own nothing not the story idea or the characters:P

**this chapter has been redone!

***thanks sis for giving me this story!

Chapter two

The meeting

Harry was walking down an empty corridor, thinking about who could have put his name in? and how angry he was at knew that dumbledore could have at last tried to help but he didn't. And in Harry's book he wasn't worth anything. Harry lost a lot of respect for the supposed savior of the wizarding world. He was having second thoughts about everything now. he could trust anyone if they didn't believe him about the tournament.

All of a sudden he heard someone laugh, he looked around and saw an ajar door, he walked closer and looked through the crack in the door and saw his friends. he wondered why they were in a empty classroom. He was just about to push open the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around fast and saw Neville.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Harry ask, whispering.

"I was passing by when I heard them say your name and i just started listening, but Harry what they're saying you should hear from me later." Neville whispered back, looking angry.

Harry just nodded, wondering what his friends would say about him that got Neville so upset. the leaned in and started to listen.

"Dumbledore was right, he got Harry into the tournament everyone will hate him. He will feel more than alone now and come running back to us after awhile." Hermione said, in a smug tone.

"Yeah and just think then we can help control him too" Ron said, chuckling a little.

Harry turns his head and looks at Neville and shakes his head.

"Does what you heard get worse?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry alot worse. im sorry mate." Neville says, shaking his head.

Harry continues to listen to everything those three are saying, everything from Harry almost dying in the second task to them planning to get him to give in and forgive them all. Harry was just shaking his head and getting angier. the last straw was when they said something about him marrying Ginny.

"Can you believe that Dumbledore got the contract approved? i'll be the next Lady potter soon. this will be soon amazing all that money will be mine." Ginny said, sounding excited.

Harry was so mad that he almost walked into the classroom and told him off but Neville grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the Astronomy tower. Once they got there harry turned to Neville.

"Why?"

*i hope this is a little bit better i added my own twist to it.

**going to look at the next chapter and rewrite it i need too:)

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a coment!


	3. brotherhood?

*i own nothing but my Ford F-250:P

Chapter 3

Brotherhood?

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened tonight. His friends were traitors. He couldn't ever trust them; he actually didn't know who to trust anymore. He just wanted someone to tell him the truth and not lie at all. He sat there watching Neville pace back and Furth. Harry didn't know what Neville was going to tell him, or if it would just hurt him even more. Harry didn't know if he could take much more. He just wanted to get it over with and figure things out.

"Neville just say it." Harry said, turning to look at the sky.

"Harry if I told you that you should have lived with my grandmother and I, if Sirius Black couldn't would you hate me?" Neville said, looking down and shaking his head.

"What?" Harry said, thinking he didn't hear Neville right.

"I know I know Harry" Neville said walking to the edge of the astronomy tower and looking down.

"Why though?" Harry asked, turning to look at Neville.

"My grandmother was your father's godmother; he put her on the list next in line to get custody of you if something happened to them or Sirius." Neville explains.

"We could have grown up as brothers then. Who would keep me from a home like that?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Neville and Harry looked at each other and both said "Dumbledore." And shook their heads.

"What am I going to do Neville?" Harry asked.

"You mean, what are WE going to do. It's time we be brothers and figure this out together, Harry." Neville said turning to Harry.

Harry looked up at Neville surprised, by the tone he was using. Harry could tell he was determined and he wouldn't give up on it. Harry had always wanted a sibling and he could have one. Could he trust him though everyone around Harry was lying to him? One thing with Neville though he might not have let him closer before but he was always there when Ron was mad at him for doing something. No matter what Neville had been there even in the background. He was a true friend and one that Harry could trust.

"ok Neville what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"First you need to read this note. And Harry read all of it before you judge?" Neville told Harry, handing him a note.

_**Harry,**_

_**Please read this and hear me out.**_

_**I know I've been somewhat of a bully but I've changed I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said or done. I don't want to turn out like my father. I know you might not believe me I've learn our family's go back they used to be friends the best of friends and the Malfoy's were neutral. So was your family they weren't always light.**_

_**But that's not why I wanted to send this. You need to know my mother is your godmother, she can't get away from my father yet but when she does she wants to help you and so do I. Your parents wanted you to grow up like the pureblood you are. I know you think your mother was muggleborn she wasn't! I want to help also. Please Harry I want to help. I don't care if the whole school knows you would have been my brother, we could have grown up together if Dumbledore didn't have your parents will sealed. Another thing don't trust Dumbledore or the weasels or the know-it-all.**_

_**I want to help and let Neville I might have bullied him but he always stood up for his friends. He will help and so will I.**_

_**I know you probably think I'm crazy or trying to trick you but ask Padfoot, he knows.**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Draco**_

Harry didn't know what to say or do at the moment. He didn't know if he should believe Draco. This note seemed real, like it was speaking the truth but maybe he should wait until he can confirm from Sirius that it's all true or not. He didn't want to make the wrong move just yet. He would wait.

"Neville did you read this?" Harry asked looking at Neville.

"Yes but Draco said I should. Do you think its true?" Neville asked Harry back.

"I don't know yet Nev, but I will find out once I send a message to Sirius." Harry said, looking at the note in his hands.

"Bet Sirius can help." said Neville. Harry's head snapped up.

"Shit Nev you're not supposed to know I can talk to Sirius he's supposed to be on the run." Harry said, nervous.

"I've known that he was innocent. My grandmother never believed he could do something like that." Neville said, shaking his head smiling.

"Oh" was the only thing Harry could say.

"We should go to bed Nev; we can get together in the morning and decide what we will do." Harry said, yawning.

"Okay yeah then we will have a fresh start in the morning…"


	4. the letters home

*I own nothing not the story line or the characters but I own a ford F-250:P

**rewritten, sorry it took so long….

Chapter four

the letters home.

Neville's Letter:

Dear Gran,

_How are you? i hope everything is well at the manor and that it isn't too lonely, but you should get one of the elf's to stand with u when u hear this news i have to tell you. stay calm though._

_Grandmother, Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet for the tournament and i know you know of this tournament. Dumbledore couldn't and wouldn't let him out of the contract, he says its binding and Harry could lose his magic if he didn't compete. Is that true or not? if so we, meaning Harry and i want to start training to get him ready for the tournament. Could you send a list of the books we would need for 5th, 6th, and 7th year, Please? Also if you could tell us of any good defense books it would help._

_Grandmother I'm worried about what Dumbledore would do if Harry got out of his control. Also Easter break Harry will need to take the Heir test and meet with the goblins. I would like to go with him to make sure everything turns out well. Harry is going to need help and i hope you would help. You know more about his role and his lordship because of his grandparents._

_I love you and i can't wait to see you. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your grandson,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Harry's letter to Sirius:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope your safe and sound. I on the other hand am not.. my friends have betrayed me. their spying on me and getting paid for it. Dumbledore has been keeping things from me. You need to know Dumbledore knew you were innocent and did nothing to help you. He kept you from me and your family. He knew and did nothing. He kept you from me. I never had a family because of him! He also kept me from my godmother. I know about her and she needs your help to get away from her husband. Please help her and Draco. I'm willing to give Draco a chance but i have to know if i can trust him. Neville is going to help, he and i are going to start being brothers, like we should have been.._

_ Sirius my name was pulled out of the goblet. im being put into a tournament that i could die in. i have to train and Neville is going to help. i need to know everything i can to stay alive, help me if u can._

_If Draco's mother is my godmother help her! i need to know if i can trust Draco._

_do not contact anyone unless its me, Neville, or his grandmother._

_Prongs Jr._

_*i hope u enjoyed._

**it's a rewritten chapter

***next chapter we will found out if Harry can trust Draco.

please review!Thanks


	5. breakfast and a note

**wishing I owned this but knowing I can't…:(

Chapter five

Breakfast and a note!

Harry woke up; rolling out of bed and looked around to notice only he and Neville were still in bed. He looked at the clock and noticed they were late for breakfast. Harry went and pushed Neville off his bed. When Neville fell shot up and looked around to see who did that. He saw Harry laughing off on the side. He had never seen Harry laugh so hard before so he just let him for a few minutes before noticing the time.

"Shit we're late to breakfast Harry!" Neville said grabbing a set of school robes and heading for the shower.

"I know Neville calm down. We can still make it." Harry said, calming down from laughing so hard.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up Harry." Neville said starting the water and getting in. Harry did the same. And they we in and out within 5 minutes. They hurried and got dressed and grabbed their stuff and left to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall everyone turned around and stared at them while they walked to their seats. They knew everyone was going to stare. They also knew that no matter what they would talk. It would be bad talking for the first few weeks until they got bored with this topic. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were just glaring at him and shaking their heads. Harry knew that he would have to deal with them soon but he would wait and see how it they would react to him in the weeks to come.

Neville saw Harry looking towards Ron and Hermione, Neville just shook his head and started putting food on his plate. Neville knew that Ron wouldn't be able to ignore Harry, that he would eventually say something to them. It will most likely be about Harry's fame and this tournament. Neville was looking forward to it. He had a few things to say to Ronald. And to the know it all.

The morning mail started to come; Hedwig dropped something in front of Harry. Harry looked surprised then saw it was only a short note.

_**Prongs jr,**_

_**You can trust him. And be careful. I'll see you soon, son.**_

_**Padfoot.**_

Harry smiled and turned and showed Neville the note.

"We can trust him." Is all Harry said, before getting up and waiting for Neville to follow.

Neville nodded and stood up.

Everyone was watching them again as they walked towards Draco and the Slytherin table. Harry was shaking his head as he saw that everyone was watching and whispering. He knew what he did next would upset and shock everyone. He thought about that first night at Hogwarts where he should have shaken the hand of Draco Malfoy's but didn't. He knew what he had to do now.

When he got to the table and Draco had already stood up. Knowing what this was about and hoping to have the trust of his Supposed to be brother. When Harry put his hand out, Draco knew what he was doing and was ready for it. He shook the hand of Harry potter and waited for everyone to explode.

When it did Harry leaned in and said "Padfoot said I could trust you, now you have to help us plan are you ready for this?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Let's get this started then. And Hello Neville." Draco said, smirking back and nodding to Neville.

"Hello Draco." Neville said, and then nodded towards the door. He was ready to leave the staring and whispering already.

They waited for Draco to grab his things and left the great hall behind and walked to Potions class, all three knowing this class would be unlike any other. But they didn't know how different…

*hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**going to put up a poll soon and see who u like more as a pairing for Harry…idk if I like Daphne so much.

*** Next chapter is potions and the plan.

Please review!


End file.
